Yeardley
Yeardley is a female cat with magical abilities. Being a Maidenmere cat as she is, she has black and white bicolor markings. It is currently unknown of her exact appearance, but she is said to be quite similar, almost identical, to Aldwyn. She is the offspring of Baxley and Corliss. More importantly, her twin brother was Aldwyn. Her paternal grandparents were said to quite talented, as her grandfather was an elder lifter, and her grandmother was the village healer. Also, she is the niece of Malvern, one of Paksahara’s most trusted supporters. 'History' Yeardley was born in Maidenmere to Baxley, a mooncatcher, and Corliss, a windchanter, along with her twin brother, Aldwyn. Her father was killed by Necro, a insane old man, who broke him after he turned to glass. And her mother was killed by her paternal uncle, Malvern, leaving her to grow up as an orphan. She was separated from her twin, Aldwyn, when he was cast down the ebs on a raft towards Bridgetower. At one point, Yeardley leaves Maidenmere, though it is unknown why or when she left. We later find out from Anura, one of the seven descendents, that Yeardley was once imprisoned by the Baroness in Diamond Hill. But she also says that Yeardley was sold to a justiciary on the Equitas Isles. After some investigation, Jack and Aldwyn go on a quest to the Equitas Isles to find Yeardley. They soon find that the justiciary is away, and question a guard for more details. He refuses to give them information, but Aldwyn uses his telepathic abilities and takes the information from his thoughts. From this information, he finds that Yeardly is currently located at the Well of Ashtheril. Gilbert uses his locavating map- a magical item that will allow one to locate anything, or anyone- to search for Yeardley. The map was assumed to be useless, because when Gilbert cast the stone, it did not move, making Aldwyn think it was broken. Aldwyn thought his doubts were confirmed when the map did not work while trying to find the Mountain Alchemist, either. However, the map was working fine, and Yeardley had been at Bronzhaven at the time Gilbert used the enchanted map, so the stone didn’t move. The map was also correct about the Mountain Alchemist’s location, in a way. He had died, so the rock moved everywhich way around the map as to state he was in the tomorrowlife. Yeardley was under Aldwyn, Gilbert, and Skylar’s cell when they were being locked up for attempting to kill the queen, even though that was a crime they didn’t commit. Yeardley used her telepathy to read Aldwyn’s mind and find out their current situation. Then she used her other ability, telekinesis, to carve a message into the stone floor- regarding Warden and storm diamonds- to warn the Prophesied Three about another rising threat. Aldwyn hurried back to where his sister once was, to find she had already left. Magical talents Like her brother, Yeardley has inherited the mental powers of both her parents, possessing telekenetic and telepathic abilities. Telekinesis, also known as psychokinesis, is a power that allows one to move objects with nothing but your mind. All Maidenmere cats specialize in this gift. Telepathy is an incredible gift, that only a few Maidenmere cats possess. It is also known as mind-reading. With this power, you could look through someone’s mind and gather information from their thoughts. pl:Yeardley Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Content